The Girl fight
by Fireslash Icedragon
Summary: When Lucy goes to the guild everyone is gone but when happy comes and tells Lucy that Gray and Natsu are having a big serious fight Lucy goes and tries to intervene but what is this fight about anyway ?


Hey guy's, it's fireslash icedragon coming to you with an all new fairy tail story this one is a fic about Gray and Natsu having a fight over a certain mage and you can probably tell who with the picture above but any-way this fight will either be a one-shot or a two-shot and the couples are NaLu , GraLu , GaLe and some one-sided NaLi ( Which will probably end with Lisanna bawling her eyes out...: )

Disclaimer- As much as I would like to adopt Fairy tail from Hiro Mashima i'm afraid my allowance just doesn't cut it : (

Chapter one - What's going on

Lucy P.O.V

I was running trying to get away I could hear two male voices calling my name but I didn't turn back I kept going I ran with all my might but as I started to tire I looked behind me to see two boy's my age looking directly at each other "She's mine" one voiced. "I'll protect her from you" the other said and as quickly as the noises of the two of men fighting started they had stopped and a cold feeling spread over my body and I fell into the deep abyss of the waking world.

As I woke up in my bed I looked beside me instinctively thinking that a certain pink haired fire mage would be their but as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes I saw that my bed was empty exept for me of course.

Now knowing that Natsu wasn't home I got all exited knowing that the grocery's I brought home yesterday would actually be their so I opened up my pantry exited that I had everything I needed to make a half decent pie so as I opened the pantry a wave of disappointment fell over me like a storm.

"NATSU" I yelled at the top of my lung's even though I knew that the fire wizard wouldn't be able to hear me.

After I calmed down I decided to go to the guild and give Natsu a piece of my mind.

So after drinking a glass of orange juice I put myself to work getting dressed to go to the guild.

Since I was going to the guild to give Natsu a hard time I decided to wear something a bit edgier than my normal clothing.

I looked into my closet and pulled out a neon green sweater, too bright I thought.

Now I pulled out a red halter top with a black trim this will work I thought.

Once I was finished putting on my clothes and doing my hair I looked at myself in the mirror admiringly.

I was wearing the red halter top with black trimming with a pitch black leather jacket that was unzipped and a pair of black high-waisted short's.  
On my feet were a pair of red heels and I had red gloves trailing their way up my hand's. My hair was pulled back with a black ribbon in a pony tail at the tip-top of my head. I had on blood-red lipstick and black eyeshadow. And finally I had black and red feathered ear rings that hung nicely on my ears.

Soon enough I was walking out my door grabbing a black knap-sack.

As I walked down the small street I climbed up on the small brick ledge on the side of the road where the lake was.

"Watch out Lucy, Be careful" Two guy's in a boat told me,

Since when did they know my name I thought to myself silently.

As I neared the fairy tail guild I noticed a group of people standing around something about 2 blocks away but I didn't pay much attention to it.

As I entered the fairy tail guild I stepped inside not looking around yelled at the top of my lung's "NATSU IGNEEL DRAGNEEL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING AT MY HOUSE EATING MY FOOD...uhhhhhh Natsu" after yelling my heart out I finally opened my eyes and saw that the guild was completely empty "huh" I mumbled to myself.

As I was about to exit the guild I heard a yell "LUUUUUUUCCCCYY" I heard my name being called and soon enough a blue ball of fur found it's way into my bust.

"HAPPY" I called out in surprise "where's Natsu,Gray and the other's" I asked.

"Gray and Natsu are fighting over a GIIIIIRRRLL" Happy said snickering.

"Can you lead me too them" I asked the Exeed.

"Sure hold on" Happy Said picking me up.

"Lucy..." Happy Said as we flew past the guild hall.

"Yeah" I replied

"Are you my mom"? Happy asked me.

" Umm I don't know, Do you want me to be"? I said blushing.

" Well I don't know Natsu was talking about getting a mate So I thought it might be you,Erza or Lisanna" Happy said.

As happy said Lisanna's name a cold feeling came over me like the one from this morning but this one had a name, jealousy.

"Well it's probably Lisanna then because Natsu and her have had a past together" I told Happy bitterly.

"I don't know Lucy I think it might be you because I don't think Gray likes Lisanna like that" Happy inquired.

After Happy said that an uncomfortable silence came over the two of us.

"Lucy" Happy said looking at me concerningly.

"Yeah" I responded.

"I really think you need to cut down on all the food or exercise more...your HEAVY" he said teasingly

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID TALKING CAT" I yelled at Happy angrily.

"sorry" He muttered.

"Here we are" He said putting me down on the concrete near the crowd full of people I saw earlier.

"Thank's Happy" I said running to the crowd.

As I made my way through the crowd I heard the sound's of fighting so I ran faster.

"Ice-make lance"

"Fire dragon iron fist"

Natsu and Gray I thought.

As I came to the front of the line I saw Lissana a few metres away looking very exited as she was staring intently at the scene unfolding.

As I looked at Gray and Natsu's battle and noticed that they were both pretty tired and one was probably going to be knocked out soon.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" As Natsu said this attack I noticed it had builded up more than usual... he had put almost all of his magical power into it.

As the brilliant sea of flames came out I noticed that Gray attempted to dodge it but this attempt was a failure.

I tried to see Gray in the flames but I couldn't.

As the attack subsided Gray was knocked out and Natsu looked pretty beat up but still standing.

" OH-MY-GOSH YAY I KNEW YOU WOULD WIN NATSU NOW WE CAN GET MARRIED AND HAPPY CAN BE OUR KID " Lissana yelled happily and ran to Natsu and jumped on him making the tired fire mage fall down and the take-over mage started to kiss Natsu all over his face and was continuing to do so until Natsu pushed her off looking confused.

"Lissana what are you talking about..., that fight was for Lucy" As Natsu said this my heart filled up with joy and I noticed that Lisanna had stood up and had turned her head to look at me.

"HER, YOU HAD A FIGHT OVER HER ARE YOU SERIOUS I'M BETTER THAN HER IN SO MANY WAY'S I'M STRONG SHE'S JUST A WEAK LITTLE HAG SHE'S NOT EVEN PRETTY" As Lissana said those word's to me that was my breaking point.

I felt a single tear run down my cheek and I turned on my heel and ran away.

"LUCY" I heard Natsu yell after me but I didn't stop I kept running.

As I slowed down into a stop by the forest where me, Natsu and Happy go fishing every Tuesday I smiled and I sat down on the bank and put my feet in the water.

"LUCY" I heard someone yell after me and I turned around to see Natsu standing there.

"You okay" He asked me quietly.

"Yeah I just got emotional for a second cuz Lissana was yelling at me and she called me weak" I said sadly.

"Yeah that was pretty messed up of her" He said coming to sit down beside me.

"So what do you say do you want to come on a date with me to that resteraunt you've been raving about for the past week" He asked me with a smile.

"I'd love to I said happily" Giving Natsu a quick peck on the cheek.

"And I love you"

Fairy tail Fairy tail Fairy tail Fairy tail Fairy tail Fairy tail Fairy tail Raven tail Fairy tail Sabertooth Cait shelter Lamia scale Fairy tail Fairy tail Fairy tail Fairy tail

-Author's message

Hey Guy's,

Just want you guy's to know that I have a poll going about what story to do next and I just decided to do this one so it will be taken off and please check out my other stories...

Fairy tail truth or dare, The maze and Scavenger hunt.

They are all fairy tail stories in case you are wondering.

Thank you for reading Fireslash Icedragon Out! : )


End file.
